Tsunami
by Kamen Rider Chrome
Summary: Dedicated to the Asean Tsunami incident. Crossover with Justice League and Kim Possible


This is a tribute to the victims of the Asian Tsunami incident.

There was a riot and Pluto and several other Smart Brain operatives went to calm it down. People were fighting for food rations and medical supplies as well as extra clothes. People were getting killed. Well, when people become desperate they succumb to their baser instincts for survival. Like the saying goes, 'Survival of the Fittest'.

"Alright!" Pluto shouted, "Break it up! Break it up!" he was then punched in the face. His eyes narrowed. "OH YOU DID NOT JUST DO THAT!"

* * *

Shadowcobra crossed his arms and tapped his foot. He was in a tent and sitting at a desk. Pluto sat across him with and looking very small compared to him.

Shadowcobra sighed and spoke calmly, "Pluto, we were sent here to help these people. The Tsunami had taken almost everything they had and they need our help to live. Riots are not uncommon and when one does happen, you are supposed to stop them." He slammed his fists onto the desk, "NOT JOIN IN!"

Pluto barked, "They started it!"

"It does not matter who started it. We came here to help under orders by the Justice League. The other Titans are doing the same as well and are successful. Even Jinx and Draco are pulling their weight by giving out food, supplies and donations to families that really need them. I also had Smart Brain send in several operatives as well as had Global Justice to lend us some help. Children have been left orphaned and parents have also lost children in turn from this tragedy. We do not need YOU to escalate this problem any further!" Shadowcobra's eye twitched. "It was a good thing I was left in charge." A pair of GJ medical officers carried in another wounded into the tent. Shadowcobra sighed. "Right now, I am busy. Now, can you please do crowd control duty? Work with someone, please? Booster Gold or at least Supergirl?" Shadowcobra asked Pluto. He went to the patient and laid his hands over the wounds, healing him. The patient thanked him and he nodded. Shadowcobra then left towards the medical camp to help anymore wounded and sickly. Pluto left soon after.

Raven was healing a few of the victims of the riot with help from some GJ and SB medics distributing medicine and bandages. Most of them have had their ribs and arms broken from their fight. Humans fighting. It seems to be a pattern. They seem to always have the time to fight whenever they wanted, ignoring the fact that the situation wasn't going to get any better if they did. Shadowcobra walked up to her and placed his hands on her shoulders.

"How are you holding up, luv?" he asked, giving her a massage. She sighed.

"I'm a little tired. I've been healing people for a few hours now," she answered.

"Rest then. I'll handle the rest. This was, after all, Pluto's mess," he smiled.

"Did you give him a talking to?"

"Yes. Hopefully, he heeds my words. Now you rest," he told her.

"I can't. I have to…" she yawned. "Heal…"

"You're tired. You've used up too much power healing them. I'll help heal the rest, okay? Besides, I have help from SB and GJ medics," he gave her a charming smile. Raven let out a sigh and she kissed him on the cheek before she went back into the tent to rest. Shadowcobra looked upon the many wounded and the sickly. Some of them suffered from several illnesses and others were cold and hungry and felt weak. He then went to work to heal them.

* * *

Draco and Jinx were helping to give out supplies. A few SB operatives were doing the same. The children stared at Jinx and Draco because of their strange colored hair. They were also staring at Starfire who was flying around, delivering large amount of rations she had with her.

"It's sad, isn't it?" Draco said as he handed a bowl of porridge to a starving child before handing another one to the next. "These people have lost everything in a flash and need all the help they can get."

"I agree," Jinx replied. She knew what it was like to lose parents. Most of these children were orphans now. Their parents either drowned or disappeared in the waves. She smiled as she passed a toy to a lonely little girl in dirty clothes. The look in her eyes spoke volume. She wanted to know where her mommy and daddy were. Jinx shook her head. Hopefully the small toys will give them a little joy.

Draco used his firepower to heat up the porridge, passing it on to the rest of the children. He then heard a ruckus. He looked up to see a burly lot of young men, possibly in their late teens. They were pushing everyone else out of the line and walked towards Draco. They demanded food. Draco shook his head. The man grabbed Draco by the collar and demanded again. This time, Draco narrowed his eyes and shouted with a roar, scaring the lot, "GET BACK IN LINE AND WAIT YOUR TURN!" Draco's aura reshaped into a dragon and they all jumped back in alarm. Jinx placed a hand on his arm, calming him down. The lot had run off, scared out their wits and a lot of people looked at Draco with fear at his show of power. With a sigh, he turned to Jinx. "I think I might need some rest."

"You do seem on the edge," she told him. "Cooking and giving food to these people. Maybe you should rest."

"Can't," he shook his head, "Gotta help these people; they need it now, our help."

The Flash suddenly zipped by. "Yo!" he greeted.

"Hello, Flash," Draco nodded, smiling. Jinx grinned and waved.

"Saw the pyro-techniques kid," Flash began. "What was that all about?"

"Nothing," Draco told him.

"Just a bunch of jerks pushing the little kids around and pushing people out of the line, trying to get food," Jinx added. "Draco told them off."

"And Superman thought it was something bad," Flash sighed. "Well, gotta go deliver these rations! Ciao!" he ran off at super speed.

* * *

Cyborg was helping rebuilding the buildings with Superman and some of the other League members with super strength while Beast Boy entertained the little kids with his shape shifting abilities. Green Lantern flew by, carrying a few more bags of cement.

Blackfire was in the air as well with Starfire and a few fliers, delivering rations to far away villages. Starfire watched sadly upon the scene.

"So much devastation and all from the very sea that gives life," Starfire said sadly.

"Ironic, isn't it?" Wonder Woman said, flying next to Starfire. "The sea is supposed to grant life but it can also take it away."

Blackfire was saddened when she had delivered the rations that she almost fell out of the sky. So much suffering and all from a Tsunami, a devastating force of nature. She recollected herself and flew to her next destination to pass on rations.

* * *

Robin was with several JG, SB and JL operatives, giving out orders, helping to calm down several riots that had broken out. Fighting crime was one thing but now they were helping out victims after the aftermath of a powerful force of nature.

"How's everything going?" asked Batman as he approached his former protégé.

"Good at least as far as I can see. Why?" Robin asked.

"Nothing. You and your team are doing a good job," Batman said.

Robin smiled at his mentor. "Thanks." They then heard screaming. "Huh?" He saw a massive number of people chasing…Pluto? Robin blanched. "What did that dumb mutt do this time?"

"You should try to calm this down before he gets killed," Batman said.

"Won't happen," Shadow said as he appeared from the shadows under their feet. "Pluto is pretty much invulnerable. Whatever he did he probably deserves it."

Pluto ran past them, screaming, as the villagers chased him. The three dark heroes shrugged.

* * *


End file.
